Valentines Day
by Satashi
Summary: A nice Valentines day Fanfic for all the S&S and T&E lovers. Short, sappy, and mushy.


I yawn as I sit up in my bed. Kero was playing some game already. I think that is what woke me up. Oh well, might as well get ready for the day. After taking a long thirty minuet bath I walk back into my room. Kero still hasn't moved from his game. I hum a light tune to myself as I take my towel off and root through my drawer for my underwear. After that I go through my closet and pick up a pink long sleeved shirt and slide it on. When I get it straight, I pull on some jeans and hop twice to get them up. A small smile comes to my face as I realize they were a little loose on my waist. I had slimmed up a little lately. All for Syaoran. The familiar blush spreads across my face as I imagine him kissing me. "Hyaaannnnnn......." 

"Eh?" Kero turns to look at me. 

Valentines Day   
By:   
** Satashi**

Sakura walked down the street with Tomoyo, each looking at different things but they walked side by side, holding hands just like they always did. 

"What do you think of this?" Tomoyo asked as she pointed to a flower store. "Maybe a green rose? They are very rare. I'm sure he'd love one since green is his favorite color." 

"Hoe... I don't have that kind of money.... Roses cost so much this time of year, especially the rare colored ones." 

"I can lend you some money, Sakura-chan." 

Sakura blushed slightly. "No, no. I'd rather do it myself. That way I can feel like its coming from _me_, not from me with someone else's money... understand?" 

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "I understand. I'm sure Li-kun will as well." 

Sakura's face grows even redder. "I'm shopping for other people to!" She replied, looking away. "He is just on the list, that's _all_." 

"Sure." She squeezed Sakura's hand affectionately. "I understand." She pointed across the street. "Chocolate is a good way to express your love." 

"Tomoyo-chan...." 

~**~ 

Eriol smirked as he followed Syaoran around. It was so much fun to tease him like that, and he could tell it was frying his nerves. '_You'll snap soon, Li-kun_' He thought to himself evilly. '_I'll follow you all day if I have to..._' 

"Will you stop following me around!?" Syaoran yelled dramatically after spinning around. 

'_Broke_ _sooner than I immagend._' Eriol thought sadly before putting on his innocent smile. "I see your shopping for Valentine's gifts?" 

"No!" His blush gave it away that he was. "Why would I involve myself in such a stupid holiday?" 

"Because it is tomorrow and you still haven't gotten Sakura-san anything yet?" Syaoran glared at Eriol. '_Yep. I was right on target._' 

"And you have to get something for Tomoyo-san, right?" 

' _Am I obvious?_' Of course Eriol's face still held the innocent smile. "I suppose I could get her something in a way of saying thanks for being Sakura's friend all these years." 

"Yeah right." Syaoran answers as he walks into the nearest store. Eriol waits patently for him to come out. He did so a few moments later. His face was glowing red and if he didn't do something quick, his nose would bleed. "Not a word." He demands quietly as he passes Eriol. 

"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it." He replied as they walked away from Victoria Secret. 

~**~ 

Syaoran was paranoid now. Eriol had been with him for twenty minuets now and he hasn't done a single thing yet. So far he had made himself look like an idiot on several occasions. Once Eriol had bent to tie his shoe. This, of course, sent Syaoran into a fighting stance. Most people over looked that, but when Eriol had bought him a drink Syaoran just plain flipped. He watched _every_ action made to fix it and drank it slowly to judge his eyes, making sure it wasn't drugged somehow. 

"It isn't drugged, Li-kun." Eriol stated after Syaoran had been observing him for quite some time now. "I'm not going to do anything to you today." 

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked, looking deep into his eyes. The oh-so-evil, yet innocent eyes. The ones that could watch a friend burn with the thousand flames of hell and still lie straight to his face without wavering. The eyes that..- 

"I do hope you're not thinking ill of me?" 

Syaoran let it slide cooly. "Of course not." '_Two could play game.'_ He thought with pride. '_I'll just pretend to get along with him like a friend. And when he tries something...POW!_' 

Eriol's smile changed slightly to a smirk, but it was gone before Syaoran could notice it. "So where to first now that we're friends for the day?" 

'_Might as well play his ability with girls..._' Syaoran's mind told him before answering. "I need to get Sakura something for valentines." 

"I have the perfect idea for Sakura." Eriol grinned. Oh yes. The perfect thing to make them confess their love. Where was the evil in this? It was right before he did it. Syaoran would sweat like a pig and stutter like an idiot before he confessed how he felt. He could easily wait days for this chance... 

"And I have one for Tomoyo-san." Syaoran said, mirroring his grin. Oh yes. The perfect thing to make them confess their love. Why would he help out Eriol? Because he knew Tomoyo. Oh, did he know her. She could control the freak like an adult could control a kitten. This would be too easy. 

Each stared at the other, chuckling. A few seconds later and it emerged into laughing, then into an even louder evil laugh that could make mad scientist cringe. It ended just as quickly as it started. Each got up, crushed their empty drinks in their hands, walked different directions and threw them away. They would meet in a little bit. First they needed to think. 

~**~ 

"Are you sure this is what I should do?" Sakura whined as she wiped chocolate from her nose, but only smeared more on her face. 

"Yes, I'm positive." Tomoyo answered her in her sweet voice. "It's like the girl's _job_ to make chocolate for her boyfriend. It's a sign of love." 

"Hoe... Tomoyo-chan, he's a_ friend_!" 

Tomoyo helped Sakura mix the chocolate right. "He's a friend that your in love with." She corrected. "And when you give him this secret recipe chocolate, he'll confess his love for you as well." 

"But what about you and Eriol?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. 

"That isn't important." She replied, sweet as ever. "This is all about you." 

~**~ 

Oh yes. This was it. Eriol smiled evilly. A dozen roses, and one very well dressed Syaoran. He could take pictures and blackmail him for a good month like this. 

Oh yeah. This was defiantly it. Syaoran's eyes darted toward Eriol, who was looking at some cloths. Oh he looked innocent, but he knew better. The smiling face was nothing more than a trap just waiting to be played on him. Eriol looked over and smiled. Syaoran returned the smile and even nodded slightly at him. Syaoran was looking at a very cute diamond and ruby bracelet. Tomoyo would flip when she saw this. 

~**~ 

"There. All done." Sakura breathed as the last chocolate went into a special molding. "Now just have to let them chill and it'll be done!" 

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo congratulated. "Li-kun will love them." 

"I hope so." 

"He will. I can feel it." 

~*Next day*~ 

ringgg..ring.... 

Sakura picked up her phone and clicked it on. "Moshi moshi. Sakura desu." 

"Sa-Sakura-chan." Came a nervous response. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura jumped onto her bed and lay on her stomach, lifting up her legs and crossing them at the feet. "What can I do for you?" 

"Can you um... meet me at the park tonight? Around nine?" 

"Sure!" 

"All right!" 

"I'll see you then." 

"Kay. Ja ne!" 

"Ja!" 

Sakura clicked off her phone and squealed with delight. Without thinking she ran out of her room and downstairs. Yukito has been sitting on the couch, watching T.V. He was staying the night, but Touya had to do something out back for a while. 

Yukito blinked when he got an arm full of Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" 

Sakura looked up at him happily. "Syaoran just asked me to meet him at the park! You think he's going to give me a valentine present!?" She smiled brightly. "What should I wear!? What would a guy like to see me in? You think he'll like the chocolate I made him?" 

Yukito smiled and patted her head. "Calm down, Sakura-chan." He waited for Sakura to compose herself and sit next to him, although she had to bring up her knees and half lay on the couch so she wouldn't fidget. "First thing, yes. He wants to give you a present." He continued before Sakura could break out in a 'hayaan' "Secondly you should wear something warm. It is still a little chilly at night. Whatever is fine. And thirdly, If you made it with all your heart, it'll taste good to him no matter what." 

Sakura nodded happily and checked her watch. It was seven. "I should get ready then!" 

"E...Eh?" 

"I have to take a long shower, pick out something to wear, do my hair, fix my nails, choose the perfume he likes the most..." She squealed in delight again, with stars in her eyes. "This is so nice!" She giggled and ran up into her room, leaving a very surprised Yukito behind. 

"Oi, Yuki... Did I take too long?" Touya asked as he came in the room. " Did the monster keep you company?" 

"Un." Yukito smiled at him. "She has a date tonight with Li-kun." He calmly grabbed Touya's collar as he ran past. "Before you go up there, please listen to what I have to say..." 

~**~ 

rinnnnnnnggggg..... 

Click. "Hai, Daidouji Desu." Tomoyo said sweetly into her phone. 

"Ah, Miss Tomoyo." Eriol said cooly into the phone. "Would you care to make my acquaintance tonight?" 

Tomoyo suppressed a gasp. "Why, whatever for?" 

"I need to give you something." He replied easily. 

"I..Uh.... don't know." Tomoyo bit her thumb nail slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this or not. When she was about to say something else, the voice of Kero came to her head as she remembered something he had once told her. '_Looking for happiness isn't something that is selfish. If Sakura didn't look for her own happiness, would that make you happy? If you don't look for your own happiness, would that make Sakura happy? ...Think about it before answering me._' 

"...Please?" 

Tomoyo withheld another surprised gasp. His voice almost sounded pleading. "H-hai.... I'd love to meet you. Where at?" 

"The park at nine." Eriol said happily before composing himself again. "If that is okay with you?" 

"That would be fine." 

"I'll see you then, Miss Tomoyo. Ja ne." 

"Ja ne, Eriol-kun." 

~**~ 

Sakura tiptoed down the stairs slowly. She was wearing a kimono. The base color was white and it had many flowers blooming all over it, making it very pretty. Her hair was in its usual style, only brushed several thousand more times to make it softer and shine more. She had even used the 'cherry blossom' shampoo Tomoyo had given her. It made Syaoran blush every time he smelt it. She also had a light pink shade of lipstick and the perfume that she heard from Eriol that 'Drove Syaoran crazy' as he had quoted for her. 

"Hold it." Sakura winced noticeably right when she was putting her shoes on. "And just where are you going?" 

Sakura looked pleading up at Touya. "F-for a walk?" Touya glared at her and she lowered her head. "To meet Syaoran at the park." She said softly. 

She heard him step toward her, take her shoulder and look at her. After a few moments she felt something being placed in her hair. When she looked at the mirror by the wall, she smiled at the flower placed there. "I'm... sure he'll think you're really pretty." He handed her the chocolates Sakura had made. "And um...don't forget these..." 

"Ni-chan.... Arigato!" She hugged him tightly before running out the door happily. 

"Now then... that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Yukito placed a hand on Touya's shoulder. 

"She's growing up..." He replied, feeling like she was leaving his life forever. "Next time I wake up, she'll be getting married...." 

"That's a long time away." Yukito said soothingly. "It'll be okay, Touya." 

"Yeah.... It'll be okay for sure." Touya made a smile appear on his face and he closed the door. 

~**~ 

Syaoran stared up at the stars and made a silent wish. He had stayed in Japan for the last five years for this day. He would tell her tonight, not matter what happened. He just had to know. He had to make sure she felt the same way. ' _Lord..._' he thought as he looked at a twinkling star. '_ If it is your will.... please... give me a sign it will all work out all right...?_' A shooting star streaked across the sky and Syaoran smiled. '_Thanks._' 

"Syaoran?" 

Syaoran stood up. He had been sitting on a swing this entire time. A small gasp escaped his lips when he saw her. She was.... beautiful... That was all their really was to say. "Sakura-chan..." 

Sakura smiled at him. He was wearing kakies with a nice dark green long sleeved shirt. "Um.. This is for you." She held out a heart-shaped box of candy. "I made them myself so they might not be that good..." 

Syaoran blushed lightly and took them. "Thanks..." He looked at it again and sat it on the swing and held out some roses. His face turned darker when he saw the look in her eyes. "Uh.. .roses." 

"I can see that.." She bit her lower lip, a habit she picked up a while ago that totally turned him on. 

"...For you." He finished lamely. 

Sakura smiled and took them into her arms and smelled them. "Arigato... they're really nice." 

"Eriol helped me pick them out." Syaoran confessed, brining one hand back behind his head. "I'm not good at stuff like this." 

"They're great." Sakura insisted, giving him a girlishly cute look. 

"Um.... Sakura.." Syaoran started to fidget with something in his pocket. "Um.. One more thing.." 

"Yes?" She almost dropped the roses as Syaoran went to one knee and held up a small box, opening it to reveal a pink cherry blossom emerald ring with a golden band. "Would you be my girlfriend?" 

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it several times before she could stammer out an answer. "H...Hai..." 

Syaoran smiled and took her hand. He slid the ring over her left index finger and blushed brightly. 

"That's the wedding finger." Sakura told him as he stood up. Before he could reply, she hugged him, careful not to crush the roses. "So that means were going to be together a lot for now on." 

Syaoran hugged her back and smiled. "One day I'm sure I'll ask you another important question." He felt Sakura nod her head. 

"I love you, Syaoran.." 

"I love you to.... Sakura. My cherry blossom." She looked up and saw his face bend down and gently take her lips with his own. Sakura let out a small moan and slid one hand to his neck to savor the kiss. This had to be the best day in her life. 

~**~ 

Eriol waited patently for her to show up. He was slightly leaning against a tree with his ponytail hung over his right shoulder so his hair wouldn't get any bark on it. His dark blue hair shone in the moonlight and his eyes sparkled from his contacts. 

Soon he saw her walking toward him. He smiled lightly and stepped away from the tree and shook his head to fling his ponytail back against his back and walked to her, meeting halfway. 

"Well, I'm here." She greeted with a smile. 

"Thank you for coming." His smile showed his perfectly white teeth. "I'm glad you could make it, Miss Tomoyo." 

To his surprise Tomoyo blushed at this. "What's with the pet name?" She asked quietly. "You only say that when we are alone." 

'_Am I still obvious?_' He asked himself quickly before speaking aloud. "Would you prefer Tomoyo- san?" 

"No.. That's okay.." 

Eriol smiled and slid a long box from his pocket and opened it up. "For you. Happy Valentines Day, Miss Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled when she saw the bracelet. "It's so pretty...." 

Expertly, he took it from the box and fastened it to her wrist and kissed her hand. "All the rubies in the world could not charm the look of you, Miss Tomoyo." 

The girl's eyes shone with happiness as she looked between the boy in front of her and the bracelet. "Arigato.... Honto ne arigato!" To both their surprise she hugged him. 

Eriol's face softened from his surprise and he wrapped his arms around her. "Miss Tomoyo.... It would most please me if you would be my girl friend." 

Tomoyo smiled into his chest. "Yes..... Yes, that would please me to." She looked up and closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head. Eriol leaned forward and he to shut his eyes and met her lips with his. 

Up in the sky two stars shot through the air, crossing each other and fading out till they weren't seen anymore. It has been another Valentine's day, and another set of couples had found each other. 

~Fin.   
~~**~~ 

I offer my best of wishes to everyone. Happy Valentine's day everyone. Good luck, and God bless.   
  
  



End file.
